pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG118: Berry, Berry Interesting
is the 26th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis On their way to the Grand Festival, the gang stops at an island filled with berries. May decides to make Pokéblocks, but no one except a wild Munchlax likes it. When Munchlax is blamed of eating everyone's Pokéblocks, May decides to prove them wrong and capture Munchlax. Episode Plot The heroes are going towards Slateport City, where May's Grand Festival will be held. As they stop on an island, they spot a lot of berries. Ash gets one and eats it, only to have its mouth burned by its spiciness. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy is terrified, thinking Ash is a monster with his big lips. Brock, as always, flirts with her, so Max pulls his ears. The gang wants Joy to look after their Pokémon, so Joy accepts this duty. Ash goes away to practice Snorunt's Ice Beam; Pikachu goes after him, but bashes into the automatic doors. A group of children pass by, planning to make Pokéblocks. Nurse Joy tells them that there are many kind of berries, so they keep the blenders inside the Pokémon Center. May has an idea and goes away. Meowth, Jessie and James are tending the plants. Meowth isn't impressed they are trimming the hedges, but James reminds him the twerps are bound to visit the Pokémon Center sooner or later. Meowth is exhausted, so Jessie and James threaten him to work, as they are out of money. Jessie and James also lie down and daydream, thinking about the shapes of clouds. Suddenly, a Pokémon stomps on their bellies. It is a Munchlax, so Team Rocket demands that it apologizes. Munchlax ignores them, so Team Rocket pursues it. As they go to get it, they see some Berry Blenders inside the Center. Meowth makes a plan and tells it to Jessie and James, who agree with him. Outside, Snorunt uses Ice Beam, but before it hits the target, it dissipates. Snorunt tries again, but it goes up and down to Ash. Ash unfreezes himself and his lips are back to normal. Inside the Center, Brock and Max spot the people mixing the berries. Max wonders why would anyone use a spicy Tamato Berry, so Brock explains it adds an interesting flavor, as long as it is not overused. Joy arrives to them, stating the best way to know which Pokéblock is the best is to experiment. Joy tells them they are welcome to grab any berries to make the Pokéblocks. Brock imagines trying to impress Nurse Joy, while Max sees it is only a fantasy. May arrives with a basket full of berries. May, who has harvested a lot of berries, plans on making new Pokéblocks to improve her Pokémon for the Grand Festival. Brock tells her too much or too little berries can ruin the effect, so gives her the cookbook Natalie gave to him. However, May tells him she got a recipe of her own. She calls it "May's Purple Surprise". May cuts the berries and blends them. The Pokéblocks come out and Brock and Max eat them. However, Brock notes the flavor is quite unusual, while Max comments that can't be called a flavor, which makes May angry. Meanwhile, Snorunt uses Ice Beam. Ash is not satisfied, as there needs more power, but gets hit by one of them. When he unfreezes himself, he calls it for a day. Munchlax smells something and goes inside the Pokémon Center. Inside, the heroes' Pokémon taste "May's Purple Surprise", which Brock tells to Ash how the taste is too much for him. All of the Pokémon are terrified by the taste, so are called back. May is discouraged, though Joy tells her she needs to experiment more. Soon enough, they spot the Munchlax, who eats all Pokéblocks. May is happy and goes to make more. Just then, Team Rocket, disguised as Pokéblock tasters, appear. They tell them they are here to improve the recipes. May plans to give them her purple surprise. Meowth and Wobbuffet sneak to steal the Pokéblocks. Team Rocket tastes the berries and evaluates them, so May gives her own. James is taken aback from the aftertaste, concluding the Pokéblock should be destroyed. However, Jessie likes the Pokéblock, noting the original flavor. Suddenly, the children notice their Pokéblocks are gone. Everyone begins to suspect Munchlax ate it, though May stands in its guard. Jessie and James smile, seeing Munchlax is taking the blame instead of them. Jessie and James tell May it is definite Munchlax ate the Pokéblock, claiming she is defending it for it liked her Pokéblock. Since Munchlax is going away, the children and the heroes pursue it. A moment later, Munchlax is eating the berries outside the Pokémon Center. The children are disgusted Munchlax is still eating after it ate their Pokéblocks. May reminds them they did not see Munchlax eating the Pokéblocks and it ate a lot of May's Purple Surprise. However, Munchlax continues eating berries, which disproves May's fact. May still does not give up on defending Munchlax, and has set her mind on capturing it. May promises to discipline it, while Nurse Joy convinces there is no harm in that. May sends Combusken, but Munchlax is gone. They see it on a tree, eating more berries. May offers her Purple Surprise, in which Munchlax is interested into. Combusken uses Fire Spin, but Munchlax is gone. It is standing behind May, asking for more of her Pokéblock. May gives it a final Pokéblock and Combusken uses Sky Uppercut, but surprisingly, it evades. Combusken hits its head, while Ash is amazed Munchlax managed to evade such an attack. However, everyone is displeased to see Munchlax went for a nap. May goes to wake it tp, so gives it another Pokéblock. Munchlax is ready to battle, so Combusken uses Sky Uppercut, but Munchlax evades again and Combusken hits its head. Munchlax eats another berry. Team Rocket is seen mixing berries, so Jessie plans to steal Pikachu as well. James goes to eat one last berry, which is the Tamato Berry, so his lips are on swollen. James goes away, near the heroes, with his mouth on fire. Seeing the Pokéblocks falling from James' bag, as well as not knowing about Tamato Berry's spiciness, the heroes and Nurse Joy know these professional tasters are fake. Jessie grabs Pikachu in a moment and Team Rocket takes off their disguises. They go away in the balloon, so Combusken uses Fire Spin, freeing Pikachu. Pokéblocks begin to fall, so Munchlax eats them and goes to the balloon. Munchlax goes through one of the bags, so Jessie tries to shake it off Munchlax and a bag fall down, so May catches Munchlax. Ash sends Snorunt to use Ice Beam, but the attack goes up, hitting a tree instead. Team Rocket intimidates them, as they have one bag left, but the balloon is pierced by an ice spike from the frozen tree. Team Rocket is blasted off and Munchlax begins to eat the fallen berries. May throws the Poké Ball, but Munchlax eats it. However, it has been captured from inside. Ash, Brock and Max are amazed by this wild catch, but Nurse Joy shows May has a Munchlax now. Debuts Pokémon Munchlax (May's) Trivia *Although Munchlax ate the Poké Ball, it got captured, unlike Sullivan threw Master Ball on Whiscash. *This episode's name is a pun to the statement "Very, very interesting..." *This episode was the first to feature a Generation IV Pokémon, which was Munchlax. Munchlax did make an appearance in the seventh Pokémon movie, but this was the first episode to feature this Pokémon. In this episode, May's Purple Surprise, a Pokéblock which is enjoyed by Jessie and Munchlax only, is introduced in this episode, as well as the intense spiciness of the Tomato Berry. *Once again, Mime Jr., Lucario and Weavile have been removed from the intro. *Featured Pokémon: Eevee, Bagon, Espeon, Vaporeon. Gallery Ash breathes fire, due to Tamato Berry's spiciness AG118 2.jpg Ash, with swollen lips AG118 3.jpg Pikachu bashes into the automatic doors AG118 4.jpg Brock imagines himself in a bar with Nurse Joy AG118 5.jpg May brings a basket of berries AG118 6.jpg May made her "Purple Surprise" AG118 7.jpg Brock and Max are terrified of the flavor AG118 8.jpg The Pokémon have fainted from "May's Purple Surprise" AG118 9.jpg Munchlax eats May's Pokéblocks AG118 10.jpg Jessie likes May's Purple Surprise AG118 11.jpg James and Jessie are glad Munchlax is getting blamed instead of them AG118 12.jpg Munchlax continues eating, much to May's disapproval AG118 13.jpg Munchlax asks May for more food AG118 14.jpg Munchlax dodges Combusken's attack AG118 15.jpg Munchlax, instead of dodging, actually fell asleep AG118 16.jpg May and Combusken are unamused AG118 17.jpg James breaths fire from the Tamato Berry AG118 18.jpg Munchlax digs through Jessie's bag AG118 19.jpg Team Rocket taunts their enemies AG118 20.jpg Munchlax eats the Poké Ball }} es:EP393 Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane